


Feel Something

by dazaiprnt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is in love, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, SakuAtsu, Sakusa is Whipped, Tsukiyama - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaiprnt/pseuds/dazaiprnt
Summary: atsumu has never felt this emotion. attraction sure. He’s felt that but love.. maybe that’s something he needed to learn.a fluff fic where atsumu falls in love with sakusa
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 30





	Feel Something

#  They first meet 

Miya Atsumu was good at figuring out what people wanted from him but realising what sakusa felt about him was a task he could not accomplish.

of course. At first his intentions were purely friendly. He was curious. Why did Sakusa Kiyoomi the boy who hated everyone and was quite vocal about his dislikes and likes agree to hang out with him? Atsumu knew that whatever he did was definitely on Sakusa’s “despise list”. So why did the boy always went along with him? 

Why did Sakusa agree to accompany him to the amusement park when he hates crowds and loud sounds.. why did he agree to go to a party at atsumu’s school when he hated dancing and people..

well.. atsumu was smart but when it came to Sakusa he could never figure it out. 

Atsumu first met Sakusa at a training camp. At first he was just curious. The boy barely talked to anyone and just minded his business and for atsumu who was quite fond of involving himself in everyone’s business, seeing someone who’s quite the opposite of himself, perked up his interest.

“Sakusa-Kun?” Atsumu said trying to gain the other boy’s attention. Sakusa looked besides him to find a very smiley boy beaming with light. “Hi!” Atsumu exclaimed smiling widely. Sakusa has never been so mesmerised by someone’s smile. He has seen cheerful people. Sure. Bokuto was one. although he never understood cheerful people, he appreciated them. They manage to always lighten up the atmosphere no matter what situation they are in and for sakusa that was impossible. So seeing this beaming boy trying to make conversation with him was fascinating but sakusa had no idea why he was talking to him. 

“Hi..” Sakusa replied unsure of what he was getting himself in. Atsumu on the other hand had not expected the boy to reply. He had heard rumours. Sakusa Kiyoomi hated talking to strangers so the sudden reply to his greeting made the blood rush to atsumu’s cheeks and before he knew it, he was bright red.

Fuck.. how embarrassing. “Sakusa Kiyoomi...” Atsumu wondered. Oh that’s brilliant! “OMI KUN” Atsumu said beaming brightly at the boy he just met. “Omi?” Sakusa questioned. “Your nickname! it suits you” atsumu said. After that conversation flowed smoothly as sakusa complained about his nickname and before they knew it they had a cross a bridge that both of them never expected was there.

When the training camp ended, Atsumu asked sakusa for his number. He asked him whether he would be comfortable to keep in touch and sakusa who took a liking to Atsumu had no objections.

After they exchanged numbers . Sakusa and Atsumu talked everyday. Their chats consisted of random topics. Volleyball, school, homework, exams and what not and before sakusa realised it he was quite attached to atsumu. Which was a bad thing.. no one liked Sakusa after meeting him twice that was mainly because he had various demands that he wanted the other to follow and he knew no one was expected to make him comfortable.

Atsumu: OMI OMI  
Sakusa: yes?  
Atsumu: Can we go out to get lunch this weekend? :)  
Sakusa: i would have to see..  
Atsumu: that’s okay 🥺 whatever you are comfortable with!!

Reading the last text brought some comfort to sakusa and before he knew it he replied to atsumu with something he did not expect him to say 

sakusa: sure let’s go out  
Atsumu: really? omg i’m excited! 

Atsumu knew sakusa was not comfortable going out with people so him agreeing to go out with him was very special. He just wanted to make his omi comfortable. So he took it upon himself to make it the best day for sakusa.  
He texted Komori, knowing he would know what makes sakusa comfortable.

Komori: Hey loser  
Sakusa: what  
Komori: Ur lover boy texted me  
Sakusa: atsumu? Komori: So you admit he is ur lover boy?? Sakusa: no but i know you call him that. anyways why did he text you?? Komori: well wait and see ;) 

Saturday came before Sakusa could prepare himself mentally. It was the he had agreed to meet atsumu at a small cafè He was nervous... but a little excited. What if Atsumu thinks he’s a weirdo for all the precautions? No Atsumu isn’t like that.. he mentally told him.

He left his house with his mask, hand sanitizer and sanitising spray. Even though he tried to feel comfortable without them but just decided to take them. 

When he arrived at where he and atsumu had decided to meet, his eyes landed on a blonde figure who was sitting at the corner of the cafè staring at his phone screen. knowing it was Atsumu, Sakusa walked towards him. To his surprise, the other boy was wearing a mask. Before they could exchange greetings, Atsumu muttered the words “whatever makes you comfortable omi-kun”. That sentence has stuck by sakusa for a year.

Yes they managed to stay by each other for a year and to everyone’s surprise they were still “friends” even though most of their friends knew that sakusa and atsumu were inseparable.

“so?” questioned Oikawa. “what?” atsumu said, not knowing what oikawa wanted now. “what is going on with you and sakusa-kun??” oikawa asked a hint of curiosity in his voice . “Ah.. nothing at all?” Atsumu answered taken aback with the sudden question.

“why not? you clearly like each other” Oikawa commented.

“we do?” Atsumu said. i like sakusa? of course he’s my greatest friend but he knew oikawa did not mean as friends.

“You guys are idiots” Oikawa said walking away from atsumu.

Do I like Sakusa?

**Author's Note:**

> hello 😽 this is my fic so i hope you will bare with me 🏃♀️


End file.
